Living in the past
by VegetaGirl19
Summary: Vegeta's past still haunt his mind. His love for his deceased mate still linger. A journey through space, he comes across a human. Bulma, he can't help but feel protective over her, why is he driving her away though?
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Hello to whom ever is reading this. This is my very first story that i made and i enjoyed doing it as well. I have been reading other stories on this site (mainly DBZ, im a fan of it) so it inspired me to write my very own story. It may not be good but i think you guys will enjoy this story. Its mainly about Vegeta. I don't want to get right into telling the story to you i rather you guys read it :) i am almost finished chapter 2, im not sure how long the story will be ill just see where my imagination takes me :) some of the things in the story may be different like some characters i made myself but obviously not the DBZ character (I DO NOT OWN THEM) anyways enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Living in the past**

 **Chapter 1: _Memories_**

Her beautiful smile and innocent stare still haunts my mind and soul. Every day I am reminded of how weak I am; the day I lost her. She was the air I breathed, the blood that flowed within my veins and the muscle to my strength; until it was taken from me. Since she's been gone sleep has been hard to come by; I do not wish to continue living in my past. My dreams are nightmares but most are memories _._ Memories of her soft pale skin pressed hard against my chest, her fingernails scratching the bare skin of my back as I made love to her on the silk covers of our bed. It felt so real that I can still smell her need for me, her warm embrace but a distant memory.

There was a hard knock at the door that broke him from his reverie. Vegeta growled as Zarbon burst through into his chambers.

"Lord Frieza demands your presence, monkey" said Zarbon.

Vegeta didn't bother arguing. It never led him to anything good, but another beating, and to be honest he was in no mood for one right now. He storms passed Zarbon and heads towards Frieza's personal chambers. He stood in front of the door contemplating if he should enter or not. It wasn't because he was frightened of the tyrant; it was the beatings he had to endure from his master. It was like acid burning on the inside of his mouth whenever he had to address the tyrant by Lord, master or sire, it was a disgrace. Even though Frieza would smash him into a pulp or to near death, Vegeta could feel his strength rise, but unfortunately it was not enough to take down his tormentor.

"Sire, you sent for me? "said Vegeta bowing before the tyrant; he despised doing so.

"Yes I did Vegeta; it seems that the Neuron Empire has fallen, care to explain? Because I was sure I had given that assignment to retrieve the money they owed me to you and the other idiot monkey comrades of yours, am I correct?" spat Frieza.

Vegeta clenched his teeth and fists, trying to suppress his anger. He knew this wouldn't come unnoticed; he could only thank Nappa and Raditz for their stupidity.

The reason they failed, to do a simple task was because Raditz raging sexual need. He managed to get his hands on the princess of planet neuron, she was very young and a virgin. One thing led to another, he raped the girl killing her instantly, no doubt from being crushed under Raditz overbearing weight; he was huge in muscle and build couldn't blame him he was saiyan after all. Unfortunately, he was spotted by one of the guards and they alerted the king of his daughter's death at the hands of the long haired saiyans. The king was outraged and demanded his guards to seize them and have them executed immediately. Of course Nappa, having such a short temper, he blasted them all including the king and the rest of his people, with the help of Raditz. Vegeta just stood there glaring at the both of them for their actions. He could have stopped them but for some sickening reason the screaming of their victims felt satisfying. For the amount of years he has served Frieza, he was beginning to feel a dark and cold feeling rushing through him taking over his mind; blinding him and becoming evil. When Nappa and Raditz finished their killing spree Vegeta ordered them to leave the planet immediately. A simple task and they had failed this would explain why they never got good assignments. Someone was to be punished and easy said he would be the one to pay for his comrades actions. He would rather it be himself as he could handle more pain then his men could ever experience. He was their prince after all and they were the last of his kind.

"Sire, I take full responsibility for the actions of my men. And I assure you that it will not happen again" said Vegeta.

"Of course it won't happen again, you stupid monkey. Do you have any idea what you have cost me? they were the ones responsible for all this technology and weaponry that we use and now that they have been destroyed who is to replace them now?" yelled Frieza.

"I don't know" Vegeta answered in a sinister voice. Still with his head faced down.

"Address me properly you filthy monkey. It's Lord Frieza to you boy"

" _Lord Frieza_ , i don't know" said Vegeta. His fists were clenched so tightly he could feel his blood tickle between his fingers, landing on the hard metal floor.

"Of course you don't, monkeys don't have brains" laughed Frieza mockingly.

Vegeta lifted his head up and stared at his tormentor. His race was the strongest and toughest in the universe, and still would have been if it wasn't for Frieza and his goons.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Frieza's power level was significantly high and his father, King Vegeta knew his people and he were no match for Frieza and his men. So he agreed to have his finest warriors, the elites, join Frieza's army to help him purge planets and to sell them off to the highest bidder as Frieza requested. He was a cowardly king, and a failure of a father. Because of his cowardly actions, it cost Vegeta's mates life. She was brave to stand up to Frieza. She couldn't stand the idea of her people taking orders from a weak being. Zucchi challenged Frieza to battle for exchange for her people's freedom; I was by her side ready to fight to the death. But it happened in seconds when we charged at Frieza together, he pointed his finger and a beam of light headed straight for us. The light blinded our vision making us stop in midair; covering our eyes the light blasted causing us to fall. I hit the ground with a sickening thud opening my eyes thinking I was dead. Looking at my armor I saw that there was no damage, which only meant….

"Zucchi!" screamed Vegeta, running towards his fallen mate.

"Zucchi, please. No. Oh. No" said Vegeta stuttering his words. Blood was spilling out of her chest falling to the ground; I tried putting my hand on it thinking it would help keep the blood in, but the wound was too big it spilled through his fingers.

He looked around the throne room and stared at his father pleading for his help. But he just moved his head to the side and closed his eyes, possibly in shame. 'You coward' thought Vegeta. He felt his mate struggle for air. She gripped onto his armor and spoke.

"My prince, I am so proud of you" *cough* "p-please don't let our people perish, they need a proper leader, a better King" *cough* she moved her hand from my chest plate and placed it on the side of my face "I believe in you my love" and with that last bit of life she faded into the next dimension. One hand gripped her Blue locks of hair and the other around her waist I held on to her tightly not wanting her to slip from me and I cried for the first time in my life, against her neck, blocking out the shocked gasps from his people. I screamed

"ZUCCHI.!"

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

It angered him that he failed her, he wasn't strong enough to take the tyrant down instead he was held prisoner along with only 2 from his race the rest had perished.

"Forgive me my love" whispered Vegeta.

"What did you say?" asked Frieza.

"I will no longer bow down to you Frieza. I am the prince of all saiyans, and I will not have you disrespecting my people. You're nothing but a coward. And because of you I lost everything and my future wife" he received a blow to his stomach instantly, falling to the ground he clutched his gut trying to breathe in the air that had been forced out of his lungs. Opening one of his eyes he looked up at Frieza; who had a small smile on his slimy face.

It was a thrilling moment for Frieza to endure; watching his favorite toy struggle to get up only to be stomped on again, it was the only reason he kept him alive. He took pure pleasure inflecting pain on Vegeta in fact it would arouse him. He loved the sound of the bones crack and break, his blood pooling around his body as he cut him with his long sharp fingernails, amazing how the smallest yet deepest cut could cause so much pain.

"Now my little monkey, do tell me who your master is, because i think you have forgotten your place" smiled Frieza.

"I take orders from no one!" growled Vegeta so loud the soldiers in the mess hall could hear. This alerted his comrades Raditz and Nappa.

"Nappa?" said Raditz. Nappa was already on his feet heading towards the sound of their prince, Raditz following from behind.

They stopped in front of Frieza's personal chambers and could hear Vegeta's soft screams from behind the door. Both of them knew that they were at fault; whenever their prince was being punished and tortured it was their doing. Opening the door, they were welcomed by the smell of death; their prince was laying on the ground surrounded by his own blood; his armor had been torn off and thrown across the other side of the room, his spandex that he wore beneath the armor was ripped revealing his upper body, which was now covered in fresh cuts and bruises.

Raditz and Nappa growled and glared at Frieza. If only they had the strength to destroy him, then their prince wouldn't have to suffer anymore. But even if they did possess such power, Vegeta would rather it to be himself to do the honour.

"Well if it isn't the other 2 stupid monkey's. Come to see the show" laughed Frieza. Continuing with stomping on Vegeta's back.

They didn't know what to do; they knew for certain that the prince couldn't take another blow.

"My Lord, don't you think he has had enough" said Nappa.

Frieza stared down at Vegeta and noticed that he was unconscious "well for once you are right Nappa, perhaps he could go and rest until he is conscious of course. It's no fun beating him senselessly if he isn't screaming and squirming around is it" laughed Frieza "Well go on then, take him to the rejuvenating tanks before I change my mind" turning his back, he heads towards his hover chair and continues drinking his now warm red wine, while staring into space.

Nappa and Raditz quickly dragged Vegeta out of the room. Once out, Nappa picked him up and continues down the hall towards the medical bay.

"Rest now my prince. One day you will ascend and you will defeat Frieza and you will avenge our people" said Nappa. Both he and Raditz hated to see their prince in such conditions, but they knew they can't do much about it. They tried not to mess up on a lot of occasions; but it's odd that if we created this much pain on our prince why didn't he stop us. That's what puzzled them both, Vegeta was much stronger than the both of them he could simply knock them out to stop them from total destruction but instead he would stand there, arms crossed over his chest and watch as they killed many innocent lives.


	2. Chapter 2: New Adventure

**Chapter 2: New Adventure**

 _Meanwhile on earth._

"Hey Bulma, What's up" said Goku.

"Oh. My. Gosh, Goku! Stop zapping yourself out of thin air you nearly gave me a heart attack" screamed Bulma. She hated it when he would use his transporting trick on a daily basis. 'Can't he act normal for once' thought Bulma.

"Oh sorry Bulma, thought you would be used to it by now. I guess not" laughed Goku.

"Obviously you have not learned the first thousands of times Goku" 'the nerve of him' she thought. "Anyways, what are you doing here? I'm quite busy at the moment. So I hope that whatever you have to say is important; Well?" said Bulma. It annoyed her whenever someone would interrupt her while she was working.

"Well I was wondering if you could fix the Dragon radar. I think I broke it. It won't show where the Dragon balls are, only a blank black screen; see" he gave her the radar so she could examine it.

"Well by the looks of it I think it has just malfunctioned, not to worry I can have it fixed in 5 minutes or less. But before I do so, why are you in search for the dragon balls Goku?" asked Bulma curiously. 'I smell an adventure, oh yes something fun to do for once. Beats doing all this work' thought Bulma.

"To make a wish silly why else would I go in search for the dragon balls Bulma" laughed Goku, scratching the back of his head.

"I know that you moron. I meant why are you going to make a wish?" asked Bulma.

"Well I haven't told anyone yet but Chi chi has been sick lately, and the doctors don't know what's wrong with her. I'm really worried about her, so I was hoping that maybe Shenron can fix her illness. I don't want to lose her and neither does Gohan. He and Chi chi's father is looking after her until I gather all the dragon balls" said Goku, with a sad expression on his face.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry to hear that Goku. I'll be happy to help you find them, it would help speed up the process" said Bulma. This cheered Goku up.

"Really? Wow Thanks Bulma you're the best" said Goku as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug.

"Ok, ok that's enough big guy. Look since I'm working on this, go and see what my mother has on for lunch I know you are probably hungry" said Bulma.

"Oh I sure am, thanks again Bulma" said Goku.

"Hey before you go, I'm curious as to how you managed to take Chi chi to see a doctor without freaking out. Thought you hated Hospitals Goku?" asked Bulma.

"Well actually I didn't, I got her father to take her" replied Goku while rubbing the back of his head feeling guilty.

"That explains it. Well you can go now once I'm finished ill come get you ok and then we can leave" said Bulma

"Cool" said Goku. He walked out of the room and headed straight for the kitchen.

"Well let's get to work Bulma" she said to herself.

* * *

 _Half an hour later_...

"Hey Goku; sorry i took a while but i managed to build another radar to make it easier for us to find the dragon balls. It will enable us to split up on our own to find them, also I have these wrist bands that are similar to walkie talkies, but better of course. It will help us communicate with each other, I hope you know how to use them or do I have to show you?" asked Bulma.

"Shouldn't be that hard" laughed Goku.

"Sometimes you worry me Goku. Anyways, where was I? Oh yes, don't worry i am aware that i cannot fly like you so i also built this booster for my aircraft to make it much faster" said Bulma.

"Wow Bulma you really are a genius you know that" said Goku.

"Tell me something i don't know" replied Bulma.

"Well did you know that I'm hungry, like now" said Goku, while rubbing his stomach.

"You'll never change Goku" laughed Bulma.

"Don't worry sweetie I packed some food for the both of you for your trip" said Mrs. Briefs. She handed the bag to Bulma.

"Thanks Mum" said Bulma.

"Yeah thanks Mrs. B" said Goku

"See you when we get back mum, bye" said Bulma, waving to her mother.

"Bye sweetie" smiled Mrs. Briefs.

Bulma took out one of her capsules from her back pack and threw it on to the ground. As the buff of smoke cleared her aircraft came in to view.

"There's my baby, now I just have to attach the booster on the back of my aircraft" said Bulma. She threw another capsule to the ground and a large metal device appeared, she simply picked it up and hooked it onto the back of the aircraft and bolted it in.

"Done, not bad if I say so myself" said Bulma.

"Ok are we ready to go now Bulma?" asked Goku.

"Yep. Oh here you need your radar and wrist band I will contact you when I have found some dragon balls ok" said Bulma.

"Ok Bulma, see you soon and stay safe ok" said Goku. He shot into the sky and began his search. 'Don't worry Chi chi you'll get better soon, I'll make sure of it' thought Goku.

Bulma watched as Goku flew into the distance. "Well this should be an interesting journey" said Bulma.

* * *

"Well that's 3 Dragon balls I found and by the looks of it Goku has found 3 as well" said Bulma as she looks at the 3 glowing dots on the dragon radar. "I wonder where the other one is" Bulma adjusts the radar so she could locate the last dragon ball. "What? That's strange; it says it's out of the earth's atmosphere. I better tell Goku" Bulma pushes the button on her wrist band to contact Goku.

"Bulma, I'm on my way to you. I found 3 of the dragon balls" said Goku.

"That's great Goku I did as well, but we may have a problem" said Bulma.

"What's wrong?" asked Goku.

"Well the last Dragon ball isn't on earth its located somewhere in space" said Bulma.

"Space? Since when does Shenron send them to space, i thought they only spread out here on earth? " asked Goku.

"I have no idea Goku, but I'm on my way back to Capsule corp. If the last one is in space we need to talk to my father, he may have something that we can use to take us into space, so meet me there ok" said Bulma.

"Alright on my way" replied Goku, as he flew faster to his destination.

* * *

"Space did you say dear?" said Dr. Briefs. He tapped he index finger on his chin.

"Yes daddy space. We need that spaceship you have been working on, up and running now, so we can get the last dragon ball. Its important daddy" said Bulma.

"I just have to run some test on it just to make sure its stabled, so it may not be ready till tomorrow though" said Dr. Briefs.

"Tomorrow? Father i said now and not a moment later! so get on with it" yelled Bulma. She stormed out of the lab and to her bedroom.

"They grow up so fast don't they young man?" asked Dr. Briefs.

"What does?" said Goku, scratching his head.

* * *

"Outer space, i wonder what we will find, other than the dragon ball. I must bring some equipment so i can get samples, it may come in handy" said Bulma, as she backed an extra large bag full of clothes and another full of equipment. As she tried to zip her bags, there was a knock on her door.

"Bulma dear, i have finished the ship. It is in good condition and i filled the tank to full. Should be enough for your journey there and back" said Dr. Briefs.

"Ok ill be down in a second dad" replied Bulma.

Bulma threw her bags down the stairs and then took them to her backyard where the ship was. She saw Goku standing near the ship admiring the structure.

"Well are you ready for another adventure together Goku?" asked Bulma as she threw the bags inside the ship.

"I guess i just hope we can get that dragon ball in time" said Goku.

"We will Goku don't worry" said Bulma.

She started the ship and let the engine come to life. She waved goodbye to her parents, and the ship then lifted off the ground and shot through the sky, once that ship sped through the earths atmosphere it slowed down once it hit space. Bulma set the coordinates that the dragon radar was showing and also put the ship on Autopilot and took a seat next to Goku.

'grrr'

"Goku was that your stomach?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry" laughed Goku.

'Lucky mother filled the kitchen with tons of food knowing Goku appetite. This is going to be one long journey' thought Bulma.


	3. Chapter 3: Change of plans

**If you are following this story, i have completely changed this chapter as the old chapter 3 wasn't leading my story the way i wanted it to. So i am updating this chapter, though 1 & 2 are still the same so no worries :) i know this story turns out pretty boring but i promise it will get better please keep reading :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Change of plans**

"We are receiving an incoming transmission from space shuttle 109. Do you want to accept it sir?"

"Space shuttle 109? Is that the galactic crew?"

"Yes sir"

Zarbon stared at the blinking light on the control panel, contemplating whether or not he should answer. The galactic crew never had anything important to report, always wasting their breath on unnecessary information. 'I could just blast them for their incompetence, but I don't want to deal with Friezas wrath over the fact that his so called trustworthy crew has died at the hands of his right hand man'

"Accept. Let's see what these failures have to report, it better be good"

"Yes sir" he began clicking a few buttons on the control panel.

Zarbon flicked his plaited hair to the side and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the screen flicker to life. His lip curled in disgust at the hideous creature shown on the screen.

"Argh Zarbon how are you? It's been light years since you've accepted our call" the voice responded in a chipper tone.

Zarbon rolled his eyes "If you are yet again wasting my valuable time I will destroy the lot of you" he sneered.

"Always the feisty one aren't you Zarbon. I know we don't see eye to eye, you being Friezas right hand man, which I must remind you it should've been me not…"

"Enough! I will end this transmission if you don't hurry with your reason. Now what do you have to report!" Zarbon yelled.

"Fine. My crew and I may have found something worth wild for Lord Frieza…" he seemed to be in thought as silence filled the air.

"Must I repeat myself? My patience is wearing thin!" Zarbon said loudly.

"We have this" the unnatural creature held up a glowing star ball.

Zarbon knitted his brows together confused by the small object "And this means what exactly!" he snapped.

The creature rolled his bright red eyes "This here is called a dragon ball my good looking friend. We came across this group of green men on our mission speaking of a wish that can be granted from these dragon balls. We tortured information out of them as they refused to cooperate, when we kindly asked them…"

"Kindly? I never knew such a delicate word existed on the tongue of your pitiful race"

"As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me. They were only able to locate one dragon ball. Apparently there are 7 in total on earth. This one we found on a tall tower which was guarded by these two very weak beings, whom one of them claimed to be the guardian of the planet. They wouldn't tell us of the others, so…"

"So what you're saying is you only have 1 of these magical balls but you need 7 to actually grant your desired wish. And why are you telling me this? I will not give Frieza this information unless you have them all. Besides how do you know these things actually grant wishes?"

"Let me explain without you cutting me off then! The earthlings use them once a year that much we do know"

"And this planet, is it still intact?"

"It is, we aren't that stupid Zarbon!" he snapped.

"Well you must be if you only found 1. And you had the audacity to call my ship, wasting your breath on insufficient information again. Next time you contact me it better be good" he stepped closer, staring through the screen "And another thing; I am not your friend… Cut transmission" he said to one of the crew members.

"You Son-ova…" the screen went black as the transmission died.

'What a waste of life in those hideous beings' thought Zarbon.

"Sir did you want us contact Lord Frieza of this matter?"

"No" he responded a little too quickly "Allow me to do that. Change course to Friezas ship. I'll inform him personally" the crew member nodded in response and went back to work, as Zarbon left the main control room to his private quarters.

'Shit dragon balls? Knowing Frieza he would wish for something barbaric. Damn, I must inform Vegeta' thought Zarbon as he began pushing buttons on the communication device he wore on his wrist. He and the saiyans were the only ones with them, they were able to communicate with each other without Frieza knowing of their conversations.

* * *

'beep, beep, beep' 'Healing complete. 100% stabled' said the computerized voice.

"Finally, that felt longer than the other times he was in the tank" said Raditz in a mocking tone. He received a hard smack on the back of his head almost immediately.

"There will be no disrespecting our prince Raditz, you forget your place low class" Nappa grabbed Vegeta's garments and waited for the young prince to exit the rejuvenating tank. The glass door slid open and revealed a very naked saiyan dangling from tubes and wires that were inserted in his body. His eyelids fluttered open and the usual frown appeared between his brows. Ripping the mask off, the wires and tubes automatically released out of his body.

"Well; why are you morons just standing there, give me my armor!" said Vegeta in a raspy tone. Nappa threw the garments at Vegeta's feet.

"How are you feeling Vegeta?" Raditz immediately regretted his question as he was pushed up against the wall, struggling to breathe.

"How am I feeling? You really want to know. I feel nothing but pain and suffering. I feel weak every time I fall from the hands of that scaly fuck who calls himself 'Lord Frieza the most feared being in the universe', I feel broken, shattered that I the prince of all saiyans couldn't save our people and my…" Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut as images of his mate viewed his mind "Get out of my face low class!"

Raditz fell to the ground as Vegeta let go of his throat "I apologize my prince, i…"

"If you don't get out of my sight, I will kill you" said Vegeta in a low sinister tone. He watched as the long haired saiyan scurried out of the medical bay.

"Well that was…"

"You to Nappa. I want to be alone" Vegeta lowered his head in shame.

Nappa was going to protest, but fought against it as he knew when his prince was pushed to the limits he would isolate himself from others, and train till he breaks again. He sighed "As you wish my prince" walking out of the medical bay he took a last glance at the prince "You need to let go of the past my prince, it was not your fault" Nappa left without seeing his reaction.

'Not my fault?' Vegeta was still staring at the door after Nappa, he was confused and angry with both his comrades. "How dare they pity me. They know nothing. I have failed everyone" he fell on his knees, his hands gripped tightly in fists "And I especially failed my love… Zucchi" trails of water slid down his face as he grieved once again. Closing his eyes he emptied his mind.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Vegeta, this is Tuce. She is the princess of the South quadrant" my father explained as he gestured the princess forward._

 _She bowed politely, then stared up at me as I stood there glaring at her. She frowned slightly "Hello prince Vegeta. It's good to finally meet you"_

 _"_ _I had no choice in the matter. My father is very persistent" I spat._

 _"_ _I was informed that you wanted to see me" she said, almost angrily._

 _"_ _Well you were falsely informed. I have no desire in taking you as a mate, that is the truth. Now leave, you're wearing my patience weakling" I smirk, as fire ignited in her eyes, blazing furiously._

 _"_ _How dare you. I'll…"_

 _I appeared in front of her closing the distance between us in a matter of seconds "You'll what? Kill me, hit me. I'll like to see you try" she raised her fist ready to attack me. I stared her down, intimating her with my dark onyx eyes. Whatever she saw terrified her, as I watched her retreating form leave the throne room, without being dismissed by my father._

 _"_ _Vegeta must you always frighten the princesses. That's the second one this month. You have no choice but to go with the West quadrant princess now. You must mate with her, it will be good for…" I interrupt him._

 _"_ _Good for whom father; yourself? You're wasting your time old man, I have other things to worry about" I was about to exit the room until my father uttered the two words i despise._

 _"_ _That blue freak is not mate worthy for the prince of all saiyans…" immediately I appeared in front of him and threw him across the room._

 _"_ _Don't you ever speak about her like that, or I'll kill you where you stand old man!" I yelled causing the room to shake as I raised my power level. Fear was visible in his eyes. It made me laugh at the sight, i powered down and walked up to him, bending down so I was at eye level._

 _"_ _If you ever disrespect her again in my presence ill murder you" smirking evilly to myself I exit the room and head to the mountains. Leaving my father on the ground where he belongs._

* * *

 _I watch her as she harvest the vegetables from her garden. She looked beautiful under the sun set, the rays of the fading light glowing on her ivory skin. I smile at the sight. I don't remember the last time I was happy, she is an enigma to my emotions. Her colouring isn't a bother to me, in fact blue is my favourite colour of them all. I considered her unique among our people, though she would always disagree. It angered me that she was rejected from my people, her family also. Even though she was saiyan, she was thrown out for being a freak. If we were to mate they will have no choice but to respect her and to never look down on her._

 _"_ _Vegeta I know you're there, I can smell your scent from here. Though where you are is the question" she giggled._

 _I smirk at her cheekiness, it used to be strange when she would act like this when we were kids, as it was unnatural for saiyans to act this way, but I've known her for so long it's become normal. I peek through the branches of the tree that stood in front of her home "Well why don't you come find me oh curious one" I quite enjoyed the games we played together. I watch fascinated as she disappeared out of thin air, caught off guard I swore as she appeared in front of me, causing me to fall backwards. I fell from the of the tree landing hard on my ass._

 _She descended down next to me laughing, no doubt from me rubbing my now sore ass "Oh Vegeta when will you actually give me a challenge" she rested her hands on her knees as she continued to mock me._

 _I growl and pounce on her pinning her to ground beneath me "I win" I whisper seductively. Lowering my mouth to hers I kiss her; passionately._

 _"_ _Oh Vegeta" she moaned._

 _"_ _Zucchi" I respond. My groin was throbbing with need. I wanted to claim her then and there, but I knew this was not the place to do it, she deserves something worth remembering "Wait" I say._

 _"_ _What?" she looked up at me confusion flooding her blue eyes "You don't want me?"_

 _"_ _What!" I yell, outraged by her ridiculous question "How can you say that. If I didn't want you I wouldn't have kissed you. Why do you always question my actions? How much do I have to do to prove to you I want you and only you?" I released her and stood up ready to leave, needing space; but I felt small hands on my shoulder._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Vegeta. I just… I'm not supposed to say anything to you but…"_

 _"_ _What is it?" I asked curious what she is hiding._

 _"_ _I can't they'll… I've said too much already" she lowered her head avoiding eye contact._

 _I soften my eyes, lifting her chin with my index finger "You have nothing to fear. You know I'll always protect you. Now, tell me who is they?"_

 _She stares into my eyes, and without any warning she spoke the truth "Your father he said that you are only perusing me because you pity me. He said that a prince of your status will never befriend nor mate with a blue freak like me" a tear fell from her crystal eyes as she was reminded again of the harsh words the king spat at her._

 _"_ _Do not let him bring you down, Zucchi. You're all I want, and I'm telling the truth. There are tons of women throwing themselves at me, and because I'm of age my father insist I mate with one of the princesses from the quadrants…" she was about to say something but I cut her off "but I turned them down. Every single one of them. I know deep down, that this certain blue goddess is worthy to be my mate no one not even my father will force me on someone I do not desire" I smirk, remembering the shocked faces of those i rejected._

 _"_ _Oh a blue goddess you say? Then why are you here with me? I sure don't see a blue goddess around here" she looked around searching for the one I speak of, teasing me._

 _"_ _You're a strange one Zucchi. First you're upset then you joke. You're very weird, I like it" we beam at each other._

 _"_ _Let's watch the sun set Vegeta" she said out of the blue._

 _"_ _Again women? Must you always ruin the moment, besides what's so great about a sunset?"_

 _She slapped my shoulder, then walked to the top of the hill with me in tow._

 _We sit there watching the sun lower, the landscape now darkening from the disappearance of the ball of light._

 _My eyes wonder to her beautiful profile, I lied when I said what's so great about a sun set. I only recently loved watching the light shine on her skin giving her a natural glow, then having it set replacing it with the dark night. The nights on my planet was extraordinary, the sky would fill with stars, our 3 moons aligned shined softly from red, white to a purple hue; but that's not what made the night extraordinary. It was her, she outshines the universe with her beauty, the night is what made her my blue goddess, her eyes would sparkle in comparison to the sea her hair would symbolize the waves, it was a promising sight._

 _"_ _You're so beautiful my princess" I say not aware that I had said it out loud._

 _She blushes "My prince I am no princess"_

 _I grab her chin, lowering my mouth to her ear "You're MY princess" I kiss her gently on her lips savoring her sweet taste…_

* * *

'Beep, Beep, Beep'

The sound from his wrist band awakened him from his dream. Blinking his eyes open, he takes in his new surroundings.

"What?" looking around he notices he is on his bed in his private quarters "Fuck" he whispered "I must have passed out again in the Med-bay, no doubt Nappa placed me in here. That fool" though he was ever so grateful to have him.

'Beep, Beep, Beep'

Vegeta stared at his wrist band, he was going to ignore it until he saw it was Zarbon. He never contacts him if it wasn't important. Pushing the green button he responds.

"What is it Zarbon"

"Vegeta I have some rather bad yet good information"

"Well? Get on with it Zarbon, I have training to do"

"Of course. The galactic crew has reported that they have found a dragon ball, they say it can grant wishes well a wish, but to be able to grant your wish 7 balls in total must be collected"

"Dragon balls? Now where have I heard of that before?"

"But we may have a problem. You see they found one on earth, so there are still 6 to find. Knowing them they will be on their way back to earth to collect the rest of them"

"These things, are they guaranteed to grant your wish?" asked Vegeta.

"It is proven that the earthlings use them once a year"

"They can come in handy in taking Frieza down. Yes, I will take Nappa and Raditz with me to find them. As for the one those morons have, I'll allow you to retrieve it for me. Can you do that for me Zarbon?"

"I can Vegeta. I was hoping you would say that, they annoy me"

Vegeta smirks "Good don't let me down Zarbon"

"Have I ever?"

"I guess not. Now go on with it, I'm going to train then we will tell Frieza we are going on a mission. I will inform you once we leave for earth"

"Ok"

Vegeta cut the call and changed into his armor. Leaving his room he headed for training center, there he found his men. Both of them turned to the entry and looked at him.

"After training we are to leave for earth" said Vegeta.

"Earth?" asked Raditz, he seemed to be in thought.

"Yes, is there a problem Raditz?" Vegeta glared at him.

"No my prince it's just the name of the planet reminds me of something but I have forgotten"

"Well I want the both of you ready for the trip I will explain once we leave. Now out, I train alone"

"Yes sire" they walked out of the room leaving Vegeta on his own.

He began stretching his muscles, loosening them, preparing them for some intense training. Powering up to his fullest he kicked and punched his invisible opponent, throwing ki blasts across the room allowing it to rebound off the wall heading directly for him. He easily dodged it but didn't notice as another hit the wall and attacked him from behind, burning through his armor and his bare flesh. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground on his hands and knees.

"Well, well the prince can't even handle his own attacks" Frieza laughed.

Vegeta growled annoyed with both being interrupted in his training and the fact that he didn't know of Friezas presence "Back off" struggling to stand, Vegeta showed no mercy.

"You know your pride will get you killed one day Vegeta…"

"I'm still breathing aren't I" Vegeta's hands were in fist.

"Cheeky monkey. Well I'll leave you to it then young prince. Oh and Vegeta, I'm sending you and your men on another mission Cui will give you the details at the docking bay. Do not fail me this time" smirking, the lizard left the training room.

"Bastard" Vegeta hissed 'well at least I don't have to tell him about going on this mission' shaking his head he continued with his training.

* * *

 _At the Docking bay..._

"You must purge planet xx234 and planet 34x9 of all life forms. Both planets are exquisite and on the market for a lot of money, so try your best not to completely destroy it, got it?" Cui said.

Vegeta nodded in response "lets go" all three saiyans entered their space pods.

 _'Where is it you would like to go prince Vegeta'_ said the computerized voice.

"Set coordinates for planet earth"

 _"Sector 9.0, coordinates 22034-56721 set"_

'It will take 2 weeks tops to purge both planets. Giving us time to go to earth first' thought Vegeta.

"Vegeta what is it you wanted to say?" said Nappa, over their scouters.

Vegeta growled at his stupidity, pushing the button on his wrist band "You moron, use the wrist band you fool"

"Oh sorry" replied Nappa.

"Stupid" pinching the bridge of his nose he sighed "We are heading to earth because Zarbon informed me about these magical balls that grant any wish. There are 7 to collect but one has already been found by the galactic crew, Zarbon will retrieve that one while we find the rest. I will contact him once we land on the mud ball of a planet so he could tells us where to search first"

"Wow any wish. What are you thinking Vegeta?" asked Raditz.

"I'm thinking of a lot" Vegeta closed his eyes, his head resting on the seat 'any wish i want. I could wish for immortality to avenge my love, pr i could wish for Zucchi to come back to me and we could try disappear together?' thought Vegeta 'but i would rather kill Frieza first ridding the universe of his existence'

* * *

 **How was that chapter ? again my story is going a little slow but i promise it is going to get better. Please review your thoughts of my story so i know if im bad or good :) i am open minded so i love feedback**


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble

I'm Sorry for the long wait on these chapters. I just got a new job and it's really draining my energy so i did take a few weeks rest from continuing on with this story but i feel better and i worked extra hard on these ones. I hope you guys will enjoy this story. And i hope it gets interesting enough for you to follow my story. I DO NOT OWN ANY DBZ CHARACTERS.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Trouble**

"Goku!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs. She searched the fridge, cupboards and freezer, there was no food left. They had been travelling a day and a half and the freaky hair styled man already managed to devour 6 months' worth of food.

"Goku you get your butt in here right now!" She placed her hands on her hips, while tapping her foot repeatedly on the ground. He entered the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his neck. He was topless and sweaty. Obviously from training.

"What's up Bulma?" Asked Goku innocently. He had both ends of the towel in his hands.

Her eyes flared with anger. "Are you kidding me Goku? Look." She pointed at the empty storage of food. "We have nothing left. You ate it all didn't you? It sure as hell wasn't me. If it was i wouldn't be screaming at you right now! Did you not think about me at all you greedy piece of shit." She slapped him across the face creating a bright red mark on his left cheek.

"Ow!" He constantly rubbed the side of his face, soothing the sharp sting. "I'm sorry. I was hungry and I didn't think you wanted to eat because you were on a diet eating that green stuff you call food so." She interrupted him.

"Green stuff? Goku that's called salad you idiot. I like to eat healthy from time to time unlike you." She punched him, directly in the chest. It knocked the wind right out of him, as he bent over in slight pain.

"Kami Bulma. You sure are strong for someone who doesn't train."

She rolled her eyes, walking out of the kitchen and entering the bridge of the ship. Goku followed behind.

"We are going to have to make a stop on the nearest planet to get some supplies. Let's just hope that where ever we decide to go, they are friendly." Sitting at the control panel she pushed a few buttons to locate the nearest inhabitable planet they could land on. "Hmm this planet has life on it maybe they might have something. How about we check it out, it seems it's the closes one around us. What do you say Goku?" He was about to reply, but she held a finger up, halting him. "On second thought. Don't answer that question. Your opinion doesn't mean anything to me right now. In fact do not speak to me until we land and get food. I'm so mad at you Goku." She set the coordinates to their destination and put the ship on auto pilot. Standing to leave for her room, Goku stepped in front of her.

"Oh come on Bulma. I said I'm sorry I didn't mean to eat it all."

"Goku if you don't move out of my way right now I will eject you from my ship." She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a slight pang of guilt for being harsh towards her childhood friend. But she was mostly angry that they now had to delay their trip because of him. She sighed "Goku I'm in no mood to talk to you. I'm tired, hungry and I need a shower. So please leave me alone until we land. Ok?"

"Alright Bulma. I'll just go back to my training then." He said. While smiling at her.

She left the control room and walked down the hall to her room.

Turning the shower on lukewarm. She stripped out of her clothing and hopped in. The water cascade down her bare ivory skin. Washing away the stress. She had a lot on her mind. With her friend being ill back home to the last dragon ball wondering in the depths of space. And the last thing that added to the trouble was there was no food left. "Oh kami." She whispered.

She turned the shower off and grabbed a towel to dry herself. She then wrapped her damp hair in the towel, not bothering herself to use the hair-dryer she brought along with her. She wiped the fog from the bathroom mirror, caused by the steam from her relaxing shower. Admiring herself as she stood there naked. She was all curves and ivory smooth skin. Clear blue eyes and shoulder length hair the same colour. She admitted she was a stunner. But she couldn't help but think why she couldn't find her prince charming. She just recently broke up with her long term boyfriend after finding out he was having an affair. It hurt her when she called quits. But it didn't hurt the extreme heart break she was expecting. It was obvious that there was no chemistry between them. Glancing in the mirror one last time she sighed and walked out of the bathroom to her wardrobe to find her silk robe. After getting dressed she landed flat on her bed facing the metal ceiling of her ship.

'ggrrr'

"Oh man." She rubbed her stomach. Finally aware that she was near starvation. She's never been hungry in her life. Bulma closed her eyes and went into a deep coma. This way she could forget about food.

* * *

 _My eyes spring open. I'm staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. It is gold plated and it seems to shine from the diamonds encrusted within the cracks. "Where am I?" I sit up from the bed and take in my surroundings. The room looks fit for a princess. I'm laying on a four poster bed that's large enough to fit at least 5 Goku's on. The room itself is much larger then my en-suite back on earth. "Ok this is all but a dream Bulma. When I close my eyes and re-open them ill wake up in my room; on my ship; with Goku. On our way to an unknown planet. Yeah, Ok." I closed my eyes for a few seconds, and then re-opened them. I'm still in the unfamiliar room._

 _"_ _Ok this is weird." As soon as I say that a stranger burst through the door. "Ah!" I reach for the nearest weapon. I throw the pillow at the intruders head, but miss as he caught it with ease._

 _"_ _Women what's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost?" He's staring at me. His hair is the first thing I noticed. Its stands high like a flame, making him look taller._

 _"_ _What are you talking about? Who are you?"_

 _I watch him as he frowns at me. His expression quickly softens though. And i find him on top of me. How did he do that? I'm lost for words, I can't seem to speak or fight him off me. I lay there beneath him and stare into his dark eyes. Inside them I see pain and suffering, his suffering. And for some reason my heart aches for this stranger. He uses his thumb and wipes a tear from my eye._

 _"_ _What's wrong with you? My father didn't visit you again did he?" I could hear the concern within his deep voice._

 _No words seem to escape my mouth. I'm staring motionless into his bottomless orbs._ _He gently places a soft kiss on my lips, causing me to blush furiously. He seemed to have missed it though._

 _"_ _I'm going to take a shower Ok." He hops off me and heads to another door, which obviously led to the bathroom._

 _My mind is brought back again. I shoot up from the bed and practically yell after him. "Wait! Who are you?"_

 _He laughs. 'what's so funny?' I say to myself._

 _"_ _Very funny Zucchi. Enough with these games, I need to take a shower. And looking at you right now, makes me want to stay dirty." He smirks and walks into the next room closing the door behind him._

 _I blink several times. I'm in more of a confusion than I was before. "Zucchi? who's that? And what does he mean." I scream in complete shock. I glance down and i see that i have no clothes on. My whole body feels like a burning sun. Heating up with embarrassment. I cover my body with the silk sheets that surrounded my naked figure and jump out of bed. "This cannot be happening right now. It just can't. It has to be a damn dream." I spot a full length mirror on the other side of the large room. I run over to it to look at my reflection. It's me. But not quite me. My body is toned in all places. I look fit. Now I know this definitely can't be me. There are a few scars that are visible on my arms and legs. My short blue hair is replaced by long blue hair that touches my waist. I stare into my blue eyes trying to figure out the situation. "What's going on? I'm so confused."_

 _"_ _I was to." Spoke a soft feminine voice._

 _I practically jump out of my skin. Turning around, gripping tightly on to the sheet covering my naked figure. It's like I am staring in to the mirror again._

 _"_ _Who are you? You look just like." I pause. Once again shocked for words._

 _"_ _You? Yes. I am aware of that." She stands there and giggles. "Though I can say we are different in personality."_

 _"_ _I don't understand? Seriously who are you? Actually who am I?"_

 _She sighs. "I don't have time to explain everything to you. But what you need to know is the planet you and your friend are headed to lives a man i know and trust. He goes by the name of Brax. You need to find him and he will explain everything to you. In the meantime take this." She hands me a crystal necklace._

 _"_ _What's this for? Hey. I'm not some delivery boy." I argued. I examined the necklace. It was gorgeous to say the least._

 _"No._ _Someone very special gave that to me. And I need you to keep it. You will meet him very soon I'm sure." She smiles and starts to fade._

 _"_ _Hey! Wait. I don't know." I hear Goku's voice in the distance, stopping me in mid-sentence._

 _"_ _Bulma, Bulma."_

* * *

Her eyes shot open and she recognizes her surroundings immediately 'oh kami. It was just a dream.'

"Bulma, are you ok?" Asked Goku. He sat at the foot of her bed. Concern itched on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine Goku. Just a weird dream is all." Wiping her face. She was drenched in sweat.

"Must have been. You screamed a few times. I tried shaking you, to wake you up. But you just screamed so I just sat here waiting. I was worried."

She smiled. "Goku I'm fine really. Hey what's the time?"

"Its 13:00 hours. We have half an hour before we land."

"What I slept for 5 hours are you kidding me. Why didn't you try waking me up earlier Goku?"

"Well it's good to see you're back to normal again Bulma." He laughed nervously.

"What did you say!" She gritted her teeth together. Staring daggers at Goku.

He held his hands up in front of him. "I mean it's great to see you're ok Bulma. Oh look at the time I must train now bye." He rushed out of the room leaving Bulma on her own.

"Coward!" she screamed. "He can be infuriating sometimes. Well I best get changed before we land, but what to wear?" She searched her wardrobe. And picked out ankle length tights. A white singlet. And an orange vest. Paired with her boots. "It looks descent enough." She let her thin robe pool at her feet. As she let it fall down her body. Standing in front of the mirror her eyes wonder to a shiny object around her neck. She gasps. "What the heck." It was the crystal necklace she envisioned in her dream. "It wasn't real though. It can't have been. How is that even possible." Confusion flooded her head once again. Remembering exactly what happened in the dream. She come to the conclusion that it was real. "I have to find someone called Brax and he will explain everything, I hope. Great now I'm talking to myself." Shaking her head she resumed getting dressed, keeping the necklace on.

Bulma made her way to the bridge of the ship and checked the timing for landing.

"9 minutes till arrival." Said the computerized voice.

She buckled herself in the seat that was positioned in the center of the room. Fiddling with the crystal that was attached to the necklace. She was in deep thought, mainly focusing on what her clone last said to her in her dream.

 _"_ _Someone very special gave that to me. And I need you to keep it, you will meet him very soon I'm sure."_

Bulma frowned. "What was she on about?" Her mind then wondered to the male that also appeared in her dream. "Was she talking about the guy with the gravity defying hair?" She massaged her temples as her head began throbbing.

"Hey, Bulma?" Said Goku as he entered the control room.

"What is it Goku?"

"I was wondering if I could contact home. I want to know if Chi Chi is ok?" His sad expression hitting her in the heart.

"Of course Goku." She pushed a few buttons. And in minutes Gohans face popped on the screen in front of them.

"Dad, Bulma. It's good to see you guys" Smiled Gohan.

"Hey kiddo." Said Bulma.

"Hi, son. How's your mother?"

"She's doing ok dad. But I wouldn't say she's doing great though." Gohans face saddens.

"Don't worry we found 6 of the dragon balls. But we are still searching for the last one." Goku looked up at his son. He was upset that he couldn't be there with his family.

 _'_ _7 minutes till landing' voiced the computer._

"Son I have to go. I'm not sure when I can contact you guys, but tell your mother I love her. Take care of her son."

"With my life dad."

"Good see you son."

"Bye dad, bye Bulma."

"Bye sweetie." Bulma ended the call. Turning her attention to Goku. "Goku She'll be fine." She reassured him.

He smiled. "Thanks Bulma. I just really hope we find that dragon ball in time. Anyways I better buckle in. We're landing soon." Goku took the seat close to Bulma, fastening his belt.

 _'_ _5 minutes till landing'_

The planet appeared before them, it was magnificent. It resembled planet earth. With the green and blue that can be seen from outer space.

"Wow, what a beautiful planet." Bulma was in awe.

The ship began to shake, as it entered the planet's atmosphere. Both Bulma and Goku gripped their seats as they prepared for the landing.

"I always hated this part of flying." Screamed Bulma over the sound of the engine. They landed roughly on the ground of the unknown planet.

 _'_ _You have…'_

The computer voice died down as the ship shut off.

"What the heck?" Bulma cursed. "You're fucking kidding me! Now I have to worry about fixing this piece of junk." She pulled her harness off and stomped to the control panel. Pressing random buttons to see if it would work. She hissed, as the controls burst in her face "Fuck!"

"What's wrong Bulma?" Goku unbuckled his belt and walked up to her.

"The ship has malfunctioned. My father mustn't have checked it properly. I need to fix it, but I don't know how long it will take until it functions properly. In the mean time you can check this place out. See if you can get some supplies; water, food. You know the deal."

"Are you sure I should be leaving you here by yourself? I mean we don't know if the people on this planet is friendly or…"

"Goku, I'll be fine. Besides I'm really hungry so please go and find some food or something. Now go." He nods and ascends to the sky. Taking off in a random direction.

"I'm so glad I brought my tools with me or we would be stuck on this planet forever. Now let's see what's wrong with this thing." She threw a capsule to the ground, and out popped her tool box. "Well at least one of dad's projects were a success."

* * *

The saiyan prince was the first to wake from his slumber. They have been traveling for 2 days in space, and already the younger saiyan has become quite impatient with the journey. Turning his scouter off. He pressed a button on his communicating device he wore around his wrist. But it was hidden beneath his garment. "Nappa?" He didn't receive an immediate response. Which angers him. "Nappa!"He shouts.

"Argh. Yes prince Vegeta." The groggy tone of his voice he received from the other side only answered his thoughts. 'Imbeciles how can they still be sleeping. They should be up before me.' thought Vegeta. "Wake that other fool up. We are making a stop on planet Landa. Oh and do turn your scouters off, use the wrist bands." He shouted.

"Ok. May I ask why the sudden change sire?" Questioned Nappa.

"I just need to stretch my legs. Do you have a problem with that?" Once again shouting through the device. "You two morons have been nagging me to come here. Only to have the both of you saunter off to that god awful harem. Now change course to Landa or ill change my mind understood."

"Yes sire. Thank you."

"Nappa. Shut up." Turning the device off, he changed course for planet Landa.

 _'_ _Arrival on planet Landa 2.5 hours'_

He laid his head back. And blankly stared ahead through the window of his space pod. He wondered what waited for him up ahead.

* * *

Please review. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5: Feeling of betrayal

**Chapter 5: Feeling of betrayal**

Zarbon paced back and forth in the center of his private quarters. He was growing rather impatient with a certain saiyan prince. "Why hasn't he contacted me it's been 2 days? That fool better not have changed plans. Dammit." Zarbon cursed. There was a knock on his door.

"What!" He yelled.

"Sorry to disturb you captain. But we are about to board Lord Frieza's ship. I thought I should inform you." Voiced the crew member from behind the door.

"Excellent. I'll be out soon." He replied.

Zarbon wasn't sure what he should do in this situation. He was to inform Lord Frieza about the wish orbs the galactic crew discovered. He needed word from Vegeta first but he hasn't received anything. He had a feeling plans that were organized originally were going to change. And he didn't like the sound of that. He stormed out of his room and headed to the main deck. Upon arrival he saw a purple hideous creature on the screen.

"Zarbon sir. We weren't expecting you so soon." Said the creature.

"You under estimate my crew and my ship you fool." Zarbon crossed his arms over his chest while frowning.

"Sorry sir. I'll allow your boarding."

"Hurry because I'm losing my patience." He hissed.

He ended the transmission and awaited for his shipped to board Lord Friezas. It was a bumpy entering but it was nothing that he couldn't handle. He flicked his long green braided hair behind him so it touched the back of his armor. The doors whipped open and revealed the docking bay of Lord Friezas ship. He quickly walked down the platform. He wanted to ignore the glances and welcoming's he received from the soldiers of the tyrants army. It has been a while since he has stepped foot on the ship. Due to his many missions he was assigned to do. It would explain why so many approached him. To show their respects they bowed before him making sure they made room for him to move along. Being Lord Friezas highest ranking general and with an impressive power level they mainly feared him as much as they did with the Lord.

"Welcome back sir."

"It's good to see you're doing well sir."

Zarbon rolled his eyes. He was never fond of kiss asses. He remembered the first day he arrived on the ship he didn't receive the same treatment he did now. Its why he was affiliated with the saiyans, especially the young prince. One could say they had similar fates at a young age. They were taken from the world they once knew and put into a new life where they were to bow down to a reptile whom calls himself Lord. Having their world and people they knew ripped away from them so suddenly. It was a life they had accustom to. The young saiyan prince and he had the advantage to be on Friezas side. As the Lord took a liking to their good looks and youthful appearance. It wasn't certain if the tyrant took pleasure from males. He himself has never experienced that, but he couldn't say the same for Vegeta. Which is why he teamed up with the saiyans to help take the tyrant down. It was a mission that has been in process for so long neither of them were convinced the day would come. But with these wish orbs I'm sure we could finally take the bastard down' thought Zarbon. He was distracted with his thoughts that he hadn't noticed someone following him from behind.

"Zarbon?" A voice said from behind.

He turned around finally shaking off his thoughts. His eyes landed on another hideous species that stood in front of him. Sadly this alien he knew. 'Kami is it that rare for such beauties as myself to exist'. "What is it Dedoria?" He said in a harsh tone of voice.

"Good to see you to old friend. What's the matter? I thought in the years we spent together we shared a bond." Dedoria wore a smug look on his face as he stared lustfully at his old companion.

Zarbon sneered. He hated the look that was displayed on his face. "Keep dreaming. How many times must I say it? We aren't companions. I'm much too superior for you Dedoria. You may be Lord Friezas left-hand man but that's all you'll ever be. Is his little bitch." He smirked enjoying his reaction. "Now if you'll excuse me. I will be on my way."

"Just because you and that disgusting monkey are the Lord's favourite. Doesn't mean I'll think twice before killing you." Dedoria snapped.

"You kill me?" He laughed. "Again you forget you place, fatty. I'm the highest ranking general. Which puts me just below Lord Frieza. I could kill you quicker than you can breathe. And you know that I can Dedoria. So as I said before. I will be on my way now." Before he could manage to step away Dedoria grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving. Zarbon immediately kicked him square in the chest sending him flying meters away from him. He flicked his braided hair back. Glaring at his now injured old companion. So he says. "Next time we cross paths I won't hesitate to kill you." And with that said he stormed out of the docking bay and headed straight to the main deck of the ship knowing Frieza would be there.

On his arrival he was astounded to see that the galactic crew were with Frieza. They hadn't noticed he arrived as they were talking among each other in hushed tones. To avoid being seen he quickly hid behind one of the metal tanks that was located near the exit.

 _"_ _Yes Lord Frieza we do believe Zarbon is working with those filthy monkeys." Said the Captain. Zarbon hissed, hoping Frieza didn't buy it._

 _"_ _It's indeed true my Lord." Said the other._

 _"_ _And what makes you think I'll believe any of you fools?" Frieza sounded calm, but he didn't appear to be. He jumped off his floating throne and grabbed the captain by his neck. Lifting him off the ground of the ship. "You dare tell me that my trustworthy general would dare defy me. I have you know. Zarbon has be loyal to me. You scums have only started working for my organization and you tell me a pack of lies." He threw him across the room with enough strength to slam him into the nearby wall. He turned to the rest and glared at them. "I will see for myself if he has betrayed me. I will not let some lackeys tell me otherwise." He lifted his index finger to one of the galactic crew members. A bright purple energy ball forming at the tip. "This is a warning for you fools. Don't waste your breathe on information I wish not to know of." A beam shot right through ones chest. Piercing a large hole in the center. "Now leave!" He yelled. They scattered from the room and ran down the corridor. None of them saying another word. Frieza sat back in his throne. Picking up his glass he continued to swirl the red substances within it._

Zarbon took this opportunity to come out from the shadows and enter further into the room. Standing behind the throne he bowed. "Lord Frieza I have returned." The floating object spun around and revealed the tyrant who now wore a smirk on his face.

"Oh Zarbon. It's good to see you. It's been some time since you have been on my ship. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Frieza asked still swirling the glass in one hand.

"I have come to inform you of the galactic crew's discovery." He swallowed at the mention of the crew who only moments before ran in fear. He didn't care if he would be killed if Frieza found out his intentions of disposing the tyrant and his connections with the saiyans. He respected the young saiyan much more than he ever did for the tyrant.

Frieza frowned. "Those fools didn't mention of their discovery of any sort. They were too focused on telling me you are disloyal. Those idiots. Did you happen to pass them on your way in? I killed one of the members to remind them not to disturb me with nonsense." He clenched his hand that held the glass. Shattering it with his grasp. "They had the nerve to tell me you are working with those filthy monkeys."

"They always were delusional my Lord." Zarbon stood straight faced. Showing no emotions in his expressions.

"Yes they are. If you were working for them you wouldn't torture that young monkey when I say so." He laughed evilly.

Zarbon twitched. It was true he did follow on with punishments towards Vegeta, but only because he was ordered to. And those orders were not from Frieza. He remembered back when Dedoria and he were to beat Vegeta into a pulp. Later to be punished by the Lord himself.

 _"_ _You filthy monkey. Scream." Dedoria stood on the furry appendage that was a saiyans most sensitive part of their body, their tail. He got a piercing scream out of the former prince. "That's right monkey scream."_

 _Zarbon stared at Vegeta's broken body. It was now covered in fresh bruises and cuts. It was sick to say the least. He hated doing this to him, but he was ordered to not only by Frieza. But Vegeta said to follow on with it. When the young saiyan stopped squirming Zarbon saw this as a sign to stop. "Dedoria that is enough." As always he was ignored, which angered him. He punched the pink blob in the jaw breaking it in the process._

 _"_ _Zarbon, what are you doing? Lord Frieza said to beat him into a pulp." Zarbon interrupted him._

 _"_ _Yes he did. But we were not ordered to beat him to death." They stared down at the unconscious body. "Besides where's the fun in beating something that doesn't yelp in pain."_

 _"_ _Very smart Zarbon." A chilling voice spoke from behind them among the shadows of the cell. "Yes there is no point at all."_

 _They both bowed before him. "Lord Frieza." Said the two. Zarbon peeked up enough to see what Frieza was doing. He was softly kicking Vegeta in the ribs to make him move. But all you could hear was groaning. Zarbon frowned._

 _"_ _Useless monkey. We will leave him here. His punishment isn't over. Do not give him the courtesy in using a rejuvenating tank. He can just wait for the pain to subside." Frieza laughed as he exited the cell along with Dedoria at his side._

 _Zarbon knelt down beside Vegeta. He gently turned his body so he was positioned on his back. He felt guilty for injuring him. "Vegeta I give this vile to you in hopes it will help the pain go away much quicker." He placed the purple substance filled vile in his hand, closing it so it wouldn't fall. He stood up ready to leave, but he was stopped by hand that wrapped around his ankle. He looked down in pity as swollen eyes stared back at him._

 _"_ _You did well comrade. I can tell that bastard believes you now. He will trust you in time. And when the day comes." He coughs. "We will kill him."_

 _Zarbon nodded in response. "Rest young prince. You'll need it."_

"What do you say Zarbon?"

Zarbon shook his head. Finally focusing on the now. "Pardon my Lord?"

Frieza sighed. "You must listen Zarbon. Well as I was saying I have noticed Vegeta and his lackeys are headed for Planet Landa. Why? I do not know." He tapped his sharp fingernail repeatedly on the arm rest of his throne.

Zarbon clenched his fist. 'What are you up to Vegeta?' He thought to himself. "I'm sure they have their reasons my Lord. Doesn't that planet have a harem? Maybe they are there to visit it. I know I would to when I finish purging a planet." He hoped he could change Friezas train of thought.

"That's the strange part. The planet they were to purge is still intact. I was proposing we visit the monkeys. Ruin their fun. What do you say Zarbon? I know you like pounding that monkey as much as I do." Frieza smirked.

Zarbon smiled. But it hurt his features as it wasn't a genuine smile. "Oh I do my Lord as much as the next guy. But please allow me to drag him back here by his tail for you. An almighty ruler like yourself shouldn't be handling with trash."

He laughed. "Oh you're quite correct my most trustworthy companion."

Zarbon swallowed his words. When the mention of 'trustworthy companion' left Frieza's mouth it sounded almost forced. 'He must be on to us.'

"Ok Zarbon I'll let you retrieve those filthy monkeys. I don't care much for the other two mainly Vegeta. He is my main concern." He placed a finger on his lips tracing the outline of it. "You are dismissed."

"My Lord. I still haven't discussed with you of the galactic crews discovery." Said Zarbon.

"Oh yes. I believe you haven't. Now what have those fools found that is so important?" Asked Frieza.

"They have found this crystal ball that supposedly you can make a wish from. But they informed me that they only have one when you are meant to collect 7 in total."

"Those fools. They always fail in something. Ill will send for them. But i really want Vegeta here immediately. You're dismissed."

"As you wish my Lord." Zarbon bowed before he quickly walked out of the room.

Once Zarbon was out of earshot Frieza summoned his close companion. "I want you to keep an eye on Zarbon for me."

"Yes sire."

"I know you won't fail me." Frieza smirked.

As Zarbon made it to his chambers he immediately contacted Vegeta.

"Zarbon what." He interrupted him.

"What are you doing? Frieza has tabs on you. He knows you're headed to Landa. Did you not remove the tracking devices?" He halve yelled.

"Of course I knew. What do you take me for Zarbon?" Vegeta replied in a rather bored tone of voice.

"Well I wouldn't know that because you didn't contact me with your plans Vegeta." Zarbon was losing his patience with the former saiyan prince.

"Calm yourself Zarbon. The plan is simple. Once we land on Planet Landa we will discard the pods and get another space ship to travel to earth. After that we will do our mission and then you will meet us on Planet Namek with the wish orb those idiots have. There plan told. Now leave me be I need my sleep."

"Wait. Vegeta." Zarbon threw the communicating device at the wall as the call ended. "That damn stubborn saiyan. He will meet his end with that attitude." As he yelled and threw his belongings across the room there was a knock on his door. He stopped what he was doing. Taking in a deep breath he opened the door. "What do you…?" He didn't finish his sentence as he saw who it was that interrupted him. "Zarvo? Wow you've grown little brother." He reached up and was about to ruffle his hair until his hand was slapped away.

"Must you Zarbon." Snapped Zarvo.

"Zarbon? Since when did you address in such a way. What happened to 'Hey big bro.' what too good for your big brother now?" He folded his arms across his chest.

"Times change. Look I'm not here for a family reunion. My Lord insists I join you on your journey to get those disgusting monkey pests. He wants me to watch you beat them senselessly. And I hope I get the pleasure to stomp on their unconscious bodies." There was an evil aura that surrounded him that Zarbon immediately took notice of. He couldn't see the little brother he knew in this stranger that stood in front of him.

"Alright then. We will be leaving in 20. So have your things ready by then and meet at the docking bay. I'm sure you know my ship." Zarbon stared into his eyes.

"Of course I do." He whipped around and stormed in the direction of his chambers.

Zarbon frowned. He couldn't help but feel a deep pain in his chest as he watched his brother walk down the hall. 'What's happened to you Zarvo?'

* * *

As always Reviews please... It really helps. Do tell me what you think of this chapter. I really want zarbon to be apart of this story aswell. He's always acting evil so i thought ill change it up a bit.


	6. Chapter 6: The two finally meet

I hope you're all enjoying this story so far. It will get better. Just keep reading :)

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The two finally meet**

Goku sped through the sky in search for food and other supplies that was needed for their journey. All he saw below him was a forest. He hasn't come across any buildings of any sort. He came to the conclusion that flying wasn't going to help his situation. He stopped in mid-air and descended down to the ground. He felt like an insect compared to the large trees. They were much taller than those on earth. It was strange though. He couldn't hear anything. Not a chirp from a bird nor the sound of the breeze in the air. Goku kept his guard up.

He continued on further into the forest. He was hoping to see fruits on the trees, but there were none. "This planet has nothing." He started to slouch as his energy began dropping slowly by the minute. With his sensitive hearing he could hear a sharp scream coming from a distance away. He looked around to see where the sound was coming from. "Where are you!?" Yelled Goku. He knew it wasn't that smartest to be screaming out on an unknown planet that he wasn't sure if it was safe.

"Please help me!" The voice seemed to be coming from north. Goku quickly took to the air and sped through the forest in lightning speed. He hoped he wasn't too late. On his arrival to the sound he stopped as a huge web blocked his path.

"Hey you there. Please help me."

Goku looked through the web and spotted a boy behind it. He was wrapped in a thick layer of the web. "I'll get you out of there buddy. Just hold on Ok." He touched the web with his finger and surprisingly it wasn't sticky. "Hmm I may have something I can do to get through. But I need you to stay down Ok."

"Alright." He laid down flat on his back.

Goku took a few paces back. He separated his legs. One was positioned on his front and the other at the back. Turning slightly to the side he cupped his hands together and prepared to unleash his attack. "KAME-HAME-HAAA!" He screamed as he pushed his energy out towards to web. He expected it to turn into ash. But it seemed to have devoured his attack. "What the?"

"If I knew that's what you were going to do." The boy sat up from the ground. Staring at Goku through the web. "Then I would've asked for someone else's help."

"Hey that's not nice. I'm trying to help but this thing just took half my energy."

"You mustn't be from around here. Because powers don't work on the nature this planet holds. I'll kick my sword towards you. With it slice your way through. And hurry." He wiggled towards his sword and kicked it to Goku.

Picking up the weapon Goku was amazed by the sharp object. It was carved with strange symbols and it glowed a blue light in the center of the weapon.

"Anytime now my friend." Voiced the boy. He seemed to be enjoy making fun of him.

"Oh yes. Sorry." Goku lifted the sword above his head. And with a heavy swing he sliced right through the web.

"That's some arm you have there. Not a lot of people can hold my sword." He sat up straight looking up at Goku. "Now gently and I mean gently cut through this web around me. It's driving me insane. I have an itch that I need to scratch so please hurry." Without another word Goku cut the web surrounding the small kid. Once he was free he sprang up in the air cheering.

"Oh man its great being out of that thing it's been at least a day since I've been stuck in it. No one usually comes out here but me. I actually thought I was going to die." He laughed. "The names Bick. And you are?"

"Goku." He replied with an all teeth smile.

"Nice to meet you my friend. Say what brings you out here? I've never seen your kind before. I had mistaken you for a saiyan when I first laid my eyes on you."

"A saiyan?" Asked Goku.

"Yeah they are the most fearsome species to come across. They are dangerous. They look like your kind but with tails. But they say the entire race was wipe out including their planet. Well except for the Prince himself. He still lives along with two others of his kind. They Visit here from time to time. Only interested…"

Goku blocked everything out. His eyes were wide open. He remembered the time when he was only a small boy did he have a tail. But only to wake up to notice that it had been cut off. Discovering now that there is people who look just like him who also have tails. He wondered now if they were his people. Growing up he knew for sure he wasn't a human. He compared his strength with the strongest fighters on earth and none were a challenge for him. He wanted to know more. "These Saiyans. You said they visit here once in a while right?"

"Yeah they do. Why do you ask?" Bick didn't like where he was heading with this conversation.

"I need to meet them. I used to have a tail you see." Goku noticed Bick began to tremble at the word 'tail'.

"So you're a Saiyan!" He yelled. He immediately dropped to his knees and begged. "Please don't kill me sir."

"Kill you? No I'm not going to kill you. We're friends. Please don't be scared of me. I just wanted to meet these so called saiyans."

Bick stared into Goku's eyes. He wanted to make sure he was telling the truth. When he saw concern written on his face he knew he was safe. "I'm sorry. The saiyans are pretty scary. I don't think you should meet them. Especially Prince Vegeta."

Goku frowned he knew he wasn't going to get through to his new friend. He rubbed his stomach as it began to growl in hunger. "Actually do you have any food? I'm quite hungry."

Bick laughed. "I sure do. Why don't you come with me to my village? We are having a major feast tonight for my brother's return."

"That would be great. I'm starved." Goku smiled. The two walked through the forest making their way to the village. Goku had completely forgotten about one important person.

"Damn it!" The control panel burst in Bulma's face for the fifth time round. She was growing agitated with the mess her father had supposedly put together correctly. "Damn you dad. Always making me fix everything on my own. What would you do without me?" She ripped out all the wires as most were burnt and cut in two. She replaced them all by connecting new wires in. When she was satisfied with her progress she took in a deep breath. Closing her eyes she said a small prayer to herself 'Please kami let it work.' She flicked the on switch to the ship as she did the lights all turned on and the computerized voice spoke.

' _Welcome Miss Briefs.'_

Bulma jumped high in the sky and did a small dance to herself. "Yes. I'm a genius!" She yelled so the world could hear her cheerful tone. She stopped jumping almost immediately. Her stomach began rumbling. "Where are you Goku? I'm starving." Bulma dropped her tools and stepped outside. She noticed the sky slowly darkening. She was worried Goku might have gotten himself into trouble. 'But then again it is his fault from the beginning. Who does he think he is eating all the food?' She thought to herself. She decided she would go search for him. She went back inside her ship to retrieve her jacket and flash light. She walked towards the forest that was directly in front of her ship. Contemplating whether or not she should enter. Shinning the light in the distance of the forest she continued on. Screaming out for her friend. "Goku!" She was rather surprised to not hear anything within the forest. Back on earth you could hear all sorts of things roaming the bushes. That's probably what has given her the chills as she furthered on into the dark silent forest. "So help me Goku. When I find you I'm going to kill you myself." She whispered.

She was unaware that she had been followed. He knew the forest from the back of his head. Where every twig and leaf were located on the ground. He made sure to be quiet so the foreigner didn't expect him. He had watched her from a distance as he was making his way home. She reminded him of a dear friend he once knew. When he noticed her entering the forest he knew he needed to keep his eye on her. It was easy for him to keep up with her as her blue hair could be spotted a mile away.

"Kami. It's freezing out here. Damn. Damn. Damn you Goku." Bulma wrapped one arm around her waist while the other held on to the flashlight. She was stopped by something that suddenly grabbed her ankle. She shone the light at her feet and noticed a vine had caught onto her ankle. She tried shaking it off but it didn't budge. So she tried to hit it with the light, which seem to anger it as it flung her hard into a tree hitting her head roughly on the branch. She fell unconscious after spotting someone attacking what had harmed her.

The former saiyan prince was the first to leave his pod followed by his comrades. They had a rough landing on Planet Landa, but they weren't injured. Vegeta scanned the area for any life forms. But as always on their arrival there were no one in sight.

"What no welcoming party." Huffed Nappa.

"I don't know about you guys. But I'm going to check out the ladies." Announced Raditz. He was considered the horny barbarian out of the bunch.

"I don't care what you fools plan on doing. Just don't bother me. I will find us a suitable ship to travel to earth. Don't forget about our mission so don't get comfortable with your stay. Am I clear?" Vegeta said sternly.

They bowed before their prince. Both answering respectfully. "Yes your majesty." As they watched the younger saiyan fly into the distance. The two flew towards their preferred destination.

"What do you think is up with Vegeta?" Said Raditz.

"I'm not sure. I know Zucchi used to come here." Even though Nappa was Vegeta's guardian he never knew what went on in his prince's head.

The flame haired saiyan scorched through the night sky. He was headed towards a small village he once came to visit. He wanted answers about his deceased mate. Why was he having these dreams that led him here out of all places? The only information that he managed to get out of it was to meet with Brax. He was a friend of Zucchi. Vegeta remembered the first time they met he grew jealous of the bond his mate shared with the Landarian.

The Landarian's weren't a strong race but they weren't a weak race either. They had light blue skin and pale white hair. The males were tall and quite built. When they came of age they would carve symbols into their skin to symbolize that they were a man. Their job was to protect the women and children even if it cost them their lives and also providing their villages with food. The females were the same in colour. Light blue skin and pale white hair, though some would be seen in different lengths. They were slender in size, but stunning in beauty. Their eyes were different colour though some green and purple while others were gold. The Landarian's are a smart and generous race. It explains why the planet is still intact. The west part of the planet was what Friezas men found useful. It had a harem there as well as bars for all men to enjoy. Though Vegeta was the only one to decline.

He shook his head violently as memories of his first visit there horrified him. "Disgusting." He flew on faster as he grew annoyed to be wasting time on this planet.

Bulma woke up with a moan. Her head was throbbing in pain as she brought her palm to it and began rubbing it. "What happened?" She took in her surroundings. The bed she laid on was quite small and the room itself could only fit at least one person. She hopped out of bed and slowly took a step forward. Her legs gave way and she fell to the ground. Pain shot through her body as it made contact to the floor. "Argh. Dammit." Tears fell freely from her blue eyes as the pain she has never experienced before overwhelmed her. A hand touched her shoulder, frightening her. She whipped her head around to see who it was. In front of her stood a tall masculine man with markings on his body. You could mistake him for being human if it wasn't for his light blue skin. "Who are you? Where am I?" She spoke rather quickly.

"Please let me bring you back on to bed. You must rest." He picked her up easily not waiting for her to respond. He laid her comfortably on to the sheets of the bed. Throwing the covers over her slim body. "I will be waiting outside when you have made a full recovery." He was about to leave the room until a small hand grasped his wrist. He looked down upon the small woman.

"Please what happened to me?" She asked. Her blue eyes were too large for her face.

He sighed finally giving in. "You were attacked by a _Tunoh._ It's a vine like creature that lives within the forest. Once it takes a hold of you it disembowels its prey. Though I was shocked that it just threw you like that." He stared at her amazed by her beauty and similarity she held. 'You weren't kidding that she looked just like you Zucchi.' He thought. "Look I will explain everything once I know you've rested properly. So please relax." He gently removed her arm from his wrist and laid it on her chest. He walked towards that door. Before doing so he turned to her. "Your friend. Goku is it? He is here. He's very worried about you and apologizes that you have been harmed. I have informed him that once you have rested he may see you. So please get some sleep." He shut the door behind him.

"How is she?" Asked Goku once he saw Brax enter the kitchen.

"She'll be fine. She seemed eager to get out of bed." Replied Brax.

"This is all my fault. I should've."

Brax interrupted him. "It is no one's fault. She was just in a place at the wrong time. She will make a full recovery soon. She just suffered a small concussion and a few broken bones. I did inject her with a healing serum to make the process quicker. It would explain why she awoken and tried to get up. But yes she is fine Goku don't worry." He placed his hand on the troublesome mans shoulder.

"Thanks. For saving her and helping her." Spoke Goku.

"It is my duty to keep all women and children safe." He smiled.

As the two broke into a conversation Bick came barreling through the front door. "Brother! We have a visitor." His chest heaved violently.

Brax frowned. "Who is it?"

"It's him. Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta landed on the ground in the middle of the small village. The people cowered in fear as he slowly walked past them. He ignored the men as they blocked his view from the children and women. "I am not here to cause any trouble." Vegeta said sternly. "I wish to speak with Brax immediately. If he refuses then there will be consequences." He smirked as he watched the concerned expressions play on their faces. When he noticed no one moving at his demand he brought his palm up facing them. "I'm not going to repeat myself." A ball of light formed in his hand. "Well?"

"Prince Vegeta. You requested me?" Spoke a deep voice from behind him.

The saiyan turned and was pleased to see the Landarian on his knee. He dissipated the light in his hand. Crossing his arms over his chest. "It's about time you show yourself."

"I apologize sire."

"No need to be so formal Brax. In fact it's pissing me off." Snarled Vegeta. "We have a matter to discuss. Now." Vegeta walked past him and headed towards the shack the Landarian's called home. When he entered his eyes immediately landed on the guest that was seated at the dining table. With dark black hair that stood in different directions he resembled a saiyan. Vegeta frowned, shaking off the possibility. "Leave fool. I have some private matters to discuss. I do not wish for you to be here." Said Vegeta.

Brax entered a few seconds later and looked at Goku. "Goku can you please leave. I apologize for being so rude."

"But I have to be here for."

Brax immediately interrupted him. "I'll take care of it."

Goku frowned. But complied as he made his way out of the house without another word being said.

Vegeta huffed. "I don't know why you apologized to that fool. This is your home."

Brax sighed. "I see you haven't changed one bit Vegeta."

"Whatever. I'm not here for a cup coffee. I want some answers and I know you have them." Vegeta glared at the taller man.

"Well I don't know what to say to be honest. All I know is Zucchi has been contacting me from the other dimension. Her soul seems to be trapped. Due to some unfinished business." Brax explained.

"You want me to believe that crap. She's dead and she won't be coming back." Vegeta balled his fists tightly. They became white by the tight grip.

"Vegeta I know how you must feel about this. But it is no joke. She is suffering where she is but it seems she is hiding it well when she enters your dreams. I know this because she has told me that she has visited you. In your mind. You rejected her a few times. My guess is because you refuse to live your past memories. " Brax stared into the distance in deep thought. "You know she's been watching you ever since her passing. She's proud of you."

Vegeta's eyes widen as his mind slowly collected the answers he had been waiting to hear. But the last bit was a part that shocked him the most. "Proud? Of me? Why would she be proud of a cowered prince? I did nothing to honour her death. I became a slave to the one who ended her life and the lives of my people. She should be ashamed of what I have become. I have murdered countless women and children and many of their men. That is why I refuse to acknowledge her now."

"Because you're afraid? Afraid what she would truly think of you. She knows what you have done Vegeta. But she knows what your true intentions are. She can feel how strong you have gotten. She wants you to see the past now so you can stop holding back. She wants you to forget them and move forward." Brax looked at the former prince with pity.

"It isn't easy you fool. You think I haven't tried." Yelled Vegeta.

"You mustn't be trying hard enough."

Vegeta growled and immediately grabbed the tall male by the throat. "How dare you."

"Wake. Up. To. Yourself." Brax managed to speak even though his voice box was being crushed slowly. As he was being chocked half to death neither one of them noticed a presence behind them.

Bulma was shaking in fear as the man who had saved her was struggling to breathe. She didn't know if it would be the smart thing to do to interrupt them or if she should just leave them. 'He saved my life.' She thought to herself. Risking her own she grabbed the metal bat that was up against the wall and quietly made it behind the smaller man. She brought it above her head and took a hard swing aiming for his head. Her eyes widened as the metal object bent in half.

Vegeta let go of Brax and turned slowly. He felt a small stinging pain on his head but it was nothing he couldn't handle. His onyx orbs stared into clear blue ones. He was lost for words as he stared into the face of his attacker. "Zucchi?"

* * *

Oh exciting chapter isn't so it looks like Bulma and Vegeta finally meet. But he seems to have mistaken her for Zucchi who is if you guys remember Vegeta's dead wife/mate. Anyways i can't give away much so please review tell me what you think. :)


End file.
